Their Mortal Friends my edit
by carrylinux
Summary: PERCY MEETS ANNABETH'S MORTAL FRIENDS I BELIVE THE DESCIPRTION IS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.. AND I SUCK AT DESCRIPTIONS SO JSUT READ...
1. Chapter 1

**Their Mortal Friends (My Edit)**

 **Hey everyone a quick note I don't own the mortal characters of this story and the plot is basically the copy of** _ **Their Mortal Friends**_ _**by**_ **I just edited it thinking what if this happened during their senior year after the giant war. So let's see if I can make it interesting.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HOO CHARACTERS AND I OF COURSE DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY RICK RIORDAN**

Ben's POV

Senior Year!

I was sitting with my best friend, and crush, Annabeth Chase. Annabeth, you could say, flawless. She had long, curly blonde hair that she hardly ever combed, but was perfect. She had these faded scars which seeme to enhance her eyes. Her eyes were this stormy grey colour that scared me, but suited her perfectly. They seemed to analyse your every move, calculating every possible action. She disappeared last and year and now that she is back I see they were also filled with sadness and a broken sort of feel—as if she faced some sort of loss or trauma. If she did, I would be there for her. Of course I would. We were best friends. I knew her better than anyone. We were also with our other friends, at her house, in her living room. Yes, I was in her living room. Our friends were Sara, Claire, Roger and James. We were playing truth or dare. I was hoping one of my friends would ask Annabeth or who we liked, since we liked each other. Then, we could finally kiss and go out. They all knew I liked her, so why not?

"Annabeth, we're bored!" I heard a whiny voice scream.

One of Annabeth's twin brothers. They annoyed me, but I pretended not to dislike them for Annabeth's sake. She's grateful to anyone who tries with them. Except they don't like me.

"Yeah, come play with us!" the other twin screamed.

"Take us to the beach—"

"Or the park—"

"Or anything!"

"Go in your room, I'm busy!"

"Fine!" they stormed off, leaving us relieved.

"So, Annabeth, truth or dare?" James asked her.

My heart raced. This was it. This was it…

"Truth."

"Who is the closest person to you ever?"

He winked at me and I gave him a grateful look. I leaned forward a bit, anticipating the answer.

"Percy."

My jaw dropped. My name was not Percy.

"I'm sorry who?" James asked.

"Percy, you don't know him, he's my best friend."

"How come we've never met him?" I choked out.

"Lives in New York. But yeah. I'm closest to him."

"What about us?" Sara asked in mock hurt. I was actually grateful for the question.

She laughed. "I love you guys. But Percy knows me better than I know myself. No exaggeration. It's actually annoying…"

We were about to question more about Percy when Matthew and Bobby raced down the stairs, wearing matching swimming trunks.

"We're going to the beach!" they yelled in unison and raced to the door.

"Hold it!" Annabeth yelled. They froze. "Reverse!" They slowly backed up towards us.

"You guys can't go without someone to watch you."

"We do have someone to watch us."

"Bye now!"

"Wait!" she screamed again.

"Neither of us are going to watch you."

"We know that," Bobby said slowly.

"Come out here he is standing by the T.V." Matthew finished.

Annabeth went out to find the mysterious boy when a huge black dog with red eyes carrying a lean black haired boy rushed into the room and hid in the shadows by the door sill. The boy held a finger a to his lips telling us to be quiet. As Annabeth re-entered the room the huge dog jumped on her pinning her to the floor.

"Mrs. O'Leary!Percy! " Annabeth asked impatiently. "Why are you here?"

"Boys said you were ignoring them. I know how that feels. We're going to the beach. You know your dad won't mind. Not after last year." "Also the other 7 are coming for dinner with a few more people; you guys are Annabeth's friends right always wanted to meet you stay for dinner."

7? Huh? Mr. Chase has never left me alone with the twins before. Why would he trust this Percy? He seemed reckless. Percy invited us for dinner to Annabeth's house! WHAT!

"Hurry, out!" he screamed to the boys, and the three of them raced out the door.

Although I didn't like the boys, I still felt a little jealous that they were so comfortable with him. If I was going to be with Annabeth, I had to be close with her family.

Annabeth sighed. "I should have seen that coming! Course they'd call Percy."

"I thought he lived in New York?" Claire said, more like a question.

"Must have been in town," Annabeth grumbled, but said something about a stupid Di Angelo kid under her breath.

"Sorry, guys," she said louder. "She sighed. "What now?"

Annabeth's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Chase came in. I greeted them quite politely.

""Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Chase, how are you?"

"We're fine, Ben, thank you? Annabeth, where are the twins?" I stopped myself from smiling. They didn't trust Percy if they didn't trust me.

"They went off with some boy and dog," I tell them.

Their eyebrows knit in concern.

"Percy and Mrs..O'Leary," Annabeth says simply.

"Beach?" Mrs. Chase asks.

"Where else?"

"Also can these guys stay for dinner? and the rest of the seven are coming" stated Annabeth.

"Sure," answered the Chases.

To my surprise, they all laugh. Why would they trust him to take their kids to the beach and let him invite people to their house.

About 2 hours later, after our game of truth or dare, and watching tv, and just goofing around, the front door opened.

"We're home!" I heard Percy call.

"You don't live here, Perce!" Annabeth screamed from her seat beside me. Yes, yes, beside me.

The three boys walked into the room.

"It was"

"Awesome!"

"Percy makes the beach"

"The coolest place on the planet!" the twins screamed simultaneously.

Mr. and Mrs. Chase, who were in the room, smiled.

Mrs. Chase shushed them and sent them to go bathe. The gave in and ran to the bathrooms.

"Ok guys be right back gotta get the rest of ma peeps," yelled Percy.

"Okay, missy. Explain." Sara said.

"About?" Annabeth questioned.

"That hot guy that just came and left as if it's the most normal thing to do."

"It is to him."

"Explain!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Who is he?" Roger asked.

"Why does he have a key to your apartment?" that was James.

"How did you meet?" Sara, of course.

"Are you dating?" asked Claire.

"How come we've never heard of him? How long have you known him? How come he's your best friend. I thought that was me—er, us." I sputtered out.

Annabeth sighed.

"That was Perseus Jackson, the most clueless person you will meet on the earth. Also, my best friend in the world. I literally trust him with my life—and so does my dad—and he trusts me with his. He has a key to my apartment because I have a key to his and we never announce when we're visiting. We met when we were 12. It was one of the weirdest encounters. Hated each other at first, but we went on a trip and became best friends. You've never heard of him because he never came up. He's been there for me through most things and more than anyone I know. You guys are my best friends at school, yeah, but definitely Percy. At camp. And not at camp. But you get it. For the dating questions w… We are here

The door opened showing 10 other people including Percy.

Annabeth then sighed and stood up much to my discontent. "Well, this is Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Reyna, Leo, and Calypso. Guys, that's Claire, James, Roger, Sara, and Ben," Annabeth turned to Percy and she spat. "You could have told me you were coming, you know?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but when Matthew and Bobby IMed me saying you were ignoring them, I thought: Well, she ignores me all the time. I know how it feels. Plus, I love them. Why not?"

"I do not ignore you!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Perseus Jackson, I do—"

"When we were twelve! That's pretty much all you did! Percy you're so stupid. Percy, why can't you leave me alone? Percy, I hate your dad!"

"Shut up! You're so irritating! You—"

"And you're not? Annabeth, all you do is call me—"

"You're no better than your dad!"

"You say that like your mother is such a prize! Well—"

"My _mother_ is better than your father!"

"Oh, really? I beg to differ—"

"Where'd you learn to say that?"

I watched them in bewilderment. I was guiltily happy they were fighting. They'd probably stop talking and _I_ would be Annabeth's best friend. I looked over to Annabeth's parents and other friends, who acted as though nothing was happening. They probably were waiting for them to fight and stop being best friends.

"You are the most insufferable person I've ever met!"

"I'm surprised you know how to use that word! You know, sometimes I really do wonder if you have a brain, or if it is actually filled with seaweed!"

"Yeah, well, you're such a know-it-all, it's annoying!"

"At least I'm not as dumb as…as…I don't know! Uncle Ferdinand!"

Percy immediately burst out laughing. Annabeth joined in. Soon, both of them were lying on the ground next to each other, tears falling with laughter.

Percy caught his breath and sputtered out, "L-L-Lotus Casino!"

That threw Annabeth into another fit of laughter. "Guinea Pig!" she shouted.

"Wedding dress!"

"Animals!"

"Ares' Shield!'

Annabeth suddenly froze and started to shake, Percy rushed over to her and pulled into a hug while muttering something in another language.

I watched in complete and utter shock.

"Does this happen often?" Claire asked.

Her parents said, "At least once a day. They're best friends, they always start looking like they're going to kill each other. Then, something about their past comes up and they laugh about it like it's a joke. They forget they were fighting in the first place, and it helps to get over last year's memories," they explained with darkened looks.

"Hey, Helen, Frederick," Percy said finally.

"How are you, Percy?"

He shrugged. "Usual. Hey Helen?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry!" he grinned like a maniac. The only thing running through my head was that he had no manners.

"Blue pancakes?"

Percy's eyes went wide and he hugged Mrs. Chase. "Thank you," he whispered dramatically.

She laughed and went to the kitchen.

"Percy, how are you getting home? You live in New York," Mr. Chase asked. Ha, I wanted to hear this!

"Think I'll stay."

He nodded and walked away.

"You won't ask permission to stay?" I ask finally.

"Don't have to," he says simply.

"That's an understatement," Annabeth laughed. "He has clothes here, a toothbrush, and a key."

I gape.

"How come we don't get keys?" Roger joked.

Annabeth shrugged and laughed off the question.

Percy went upstairs to bathe and "IM" his mom saying he's be home tomorrow.

"Bring Travis and Connor!"

"NO!" Annabeth and Percy screamed in unison. "

"You four cannot be in the same house together. The last time that happened…let's just say you two and the Stolls could be brothers," Annabeth explained.

We all texted our parents if we could stay for dinner at the Chase Residence and they said yes.

 **SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR ! DIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND IDK HOW IT SEEMS SO GIVE ME DEM COMMENTS BUT NO FLAMES PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY CRAP GUYS I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE MANY REVIEWS FAVORITES ETC…. AND I AM GOING TO CHANGE IT UP JUST, THE INTRO WAS BEAUTIFULLY MADE BY so yeah and I did him he/she credit. I AM A CRAP WRITER SO LET'S SEE WHAT I CAN CRANK OUT..**

Ben's PoV

Annabeth said it's time for some deeper introductions while Perce cooks dinner **(Imagine if he got blessed by Hestia and Hades after getting them back their thrones).** I can't imagine that swimmer built boy cooking dinner, probably gonna burn the food or something. I guess the looks on all my friends faces revealed what they were thinking because Annabeth said,

" Don't worry guys Percy makes the best home cooked meals ever, just be patient."

"Can't even believe you have doubts I mean look at me, do I look like a home cook or what," yelled Percy from the kitchen. He came out wearing a white chef's hat and a sea-green apron. As Percy re-entered the kitchen the rest of the Chases came out the hall and were about to exit the apartment when I asked where they were going.

answered me saying, "the house gets a little…. rowdy when all of these kids come over," and chuckling a bit. These kids might be bad news especially that Percy boy, Better keep an eye out, I thought. Just as they step out the door another interruption occurs.

"Frederick, Helen, you forgot the cards I gave you."  
"Thanks Percy," yelled as he went into the house and cameback with two hotel key cards.

After they left I asked, "what are those for?"

Annabeth answered this time, "Percy always feels bad that they have to leave when these idiots come over so he books them a 5-star hotel for the day."

"Is percy rich?" I couldn't imagine him like that, he seemed to be … not snobbish **(ust story stereotyping)** I couldn't help it but like him with his trustworthy sort of aura even without knowing him.

"No, that's Piper," responded Leo, "Perce's biological dad is pretty rich and kind though really busy with work, and ows Percy some favors." "The funny part is that unlike Annabeth's biological mom and Perce's dad are like mortal enemies"

We yanked a few chairs over to the table as a delicious smells wafted through the living and room and Percy yelled,

"Food almost done, set the table Annie"

I expected Annabeth to get mad but she just smiled and responded,

"Don't call me Annie," in a very amused tone.

As we all sat down I realized we were missing one chair for Percy and just as I was about to get up as Jason spoke in a entertained voice, "nah we have the right amount of chairs you'll see the seating arrangement in the while."

I feel like he and that Cherokee girl were able to read my feelings about Annabeth pretty well. They might be able to help me get the guts to ask out Annabeth if they are such good friends of hers. As I thought about this I didn't notice the fact that a beautifully cooked chicken was set on the table right in front of my face. I noticed the overpowering chicken smell and looked up to see where Percy would sit. Just as I made eye contact with Roger I heard the pouting type of yell from Percy.

"I was the chair last, I get to sit on you."  
"No you don't, you're more comfy than me to sit on."  
"But pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Nope, and if you don't sit down first I won't reward for solving your math."  
Percy hurriedly sat down and gestured with his hands that Annabeth could sit down. They weren't even dating right, why was Annabeth sitting on his lap?Probably really close cousins or something. Percy started complaing about not able to eat because of Annabeth, which she took to her advantage and rubbed it in his face. Percy's face suddenly got excited as he called out,

"I claim your bed"

"No you don't Seaweed brain"

"Nah its ok its really comfy so yayayayayayayayayayayay"

Their friends looks like this happened every time, while my friends looked really curious and started adding to his description as a happy-go-lucky kinda **(carefree)** guy. As we started to dig in it seemed like Percy had another inspirational idea….

"I think I'll take my nighttime snack if you don't let me eat food," said Percy as he started kissing the underflap of Annabeth's ear.

"Percyyyyyyy," moaned Annabeth, "Fine I'm done anyway."

My friends looked kinda shocked and disgusted, seeing our faces Reyna and Hazel decided it was time to speak up.

"Let's start with introductions it will clear things up a lot more," said the synchronized voices.

As we went around the circle I learned that Jason was dating Piper, Leo with Calypso, Hazel and Frank, and finally Reyna was dating Nico. We got to Percy and Annabeth and waht he said next surprised me.

"Hey, I'm Percy, Annabeth's Boyfriends! Nice to meet you guys."

My heart almost shattered until I realised that this was just a highschool relationship, they never last. So I took it upon myself to question their relationship and thankfully Roger was somehow able to read my mind when he asked the question,

"So, how long have you guys known each other?"

"We met at camp when we were both 12 and we had hated each other." he said chortling a little "But we've been through a lot especially our family crisis last year in Greece."

So they had been to Greece together wow, this would be a hard breakup, maybe their relationship is new, might even the scales. I asked, "So how long have you guys been dating?"

Annabeth answered this questions, " about a year since his sixteenth birthday."

Dang their relationship was pretty hardcore, but I still think I had a chance, bet Percy would dump her for another anytime. Maybe we could learn more of their secrets if we stayed over. "Hey is it okay if we stay over tonight I wanna learn more about you and your friends?"

"Izf unwif us," said Percy

"What this idiot means is sure," clarified Annabeth.

I could feel the gazes of Annabeth's and my friends looking at me, I bet they all knew what I was thinking. Everyone agreed so it was finalized…..

_LLLLLLLLLIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEBREAK-

still Ben POV

I realized everyone was sleeping in the living room except Annabeth and Percy. I asked their friends why, Piper responded saying,

"They went through things no one should have gone through it's hard to describe you just need to accept it."

I guess it might be harder than I thought….

 **(TIMESKIP)**

It was around 1:00 am when I heard a scream coming from Annabeth's room. It looked like everyone was awake as we crept towards her door. When we opened it we saw Annabeth thrashing around while Percy pulling her into his chest and switching between soothing words in a another language and kissing her forehead I understood some of the words. Something like

"It's… We're out... closed…..safe"

I didn't know what was going on but I knew Annabeth would choose me over Percy once I learned what the problem was and figured out how to take it away from her for good unlike Percy. But as I watched I still felt pangs of jealousy coursing thru my heart as Annabeth slowly calmed down and cuddled up to Percy. As we went out I asked, "the 8," what was happening to Annabeth. Again Piper responded saying,

"They went through things no one could have gone through last year, they both a have a form of PTSD **(POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER)** , which is what you just saw." "They need each other if one was taken from the other they would go insane, which is a surprise they didn't go insane from seeing that place."

On that happy note everyone went to sleep, and I quickly followed after pondering what could have been more stressful.

 _ ***READ***_

 _ **I PLAN ON MAKING PERCY COME AS THE FULL YEAR-SWIM/WEAOOIN TRAINING TEACHER FOR P.E. AND MAYBE BE THE OCEANOLOGY OR SOME BETTER WORD FOR THAT CLASS TEACHER OR JOIN THE KIDS IN SCHOOL DEPENDS WHICH OU WANT AND I MIGHT MIX HIM BEING A TEACHER EVERY OTHER DAY SO HE WOULD HAVE CLASSES EVERY OTHER**_ _ **SO JUST TELL ME**_ _ **and add me if you play league of legends user: CarryLInux**_

 **SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, AND YOU KNOW IMPROVEMENTS, AND I AM THINKING OF ADDING SOME PERCABETH FLUFF BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN READING TOO MUCH MORTAL/DEMIGOD MEET PERCABETH TYPE STUFF**


End file.
